


I'm Not Scared

by jasupaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, daishou is a big scaredy cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasupaa/pseuds/jasupaa
Summary: Kuroo isn't scared of a mere haunted house. Daishou is prone to wetting himself when scared, and never wants to let his worst enemy, Kuroo beat him. These things, they just don't mix.





	1. I Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> in this au kuroo and daishou are in middle school and attend the same school so keep that in mind lmao that's why they're hanging out on halloween aight keep that in mind

****Daishou tried not to lag behind, staying right at Kuroo's side as they entered the house. He didn't want to give off the impression he was scared. Regardless of the fact that he was shaking all over, his fingers trembling, hands tucked tightly in his hoodie pockets -- he had to go inside. In reality, there was no good reason to force himself into going into a haunted house when he knew damn well he was the biggest scaredy cat alive. However, when Kuroo started boasting to the team that he wasn't scared at all, the shorter male couldn't just sit back and wait outside with the rest of the lot like some wuss. He absolutely had to prove he was just as brave as Kuroo, actually, even more brave than him.  
  
So far, it seemed like the bed headed kid wasn't phased at all by the immensely frightful aura. The first hallway was dark, only lit by a handful of small candles spread out across the area. Kuroo walked straight ahead at a normal pace, back straight and obviously unwary of the fact that people could be lurking anywhere around them. Daishou slowed down, but still stayed right behind the other. They only let one group in at a time, so at least he knew Kuroo was the only person here who wasn't out to scare the living shit out of him.  
  
As they neared the couple doors, the boy in front of him turned to look back at him with a grin. "Scared yet, Daishou?" He snickered.  
  
"As if." He tried not to jumble his words, and managed to sound as confident as possible. Though it seemed like Kuroo was onto him already. So Daishou stepped forward and opened one of the doors, and thankfully there was nothing popping out just yet. He took a cautious step forward into the almost pitch black darkness, leading the way.  
  
It was another long hallway again. This time there was only one candle, hanging from the ceiling. The flame was still upright despite the candle being upside down, but what creeped Daishou out more was that he couldn't see the end of the hallway now. He stopped dead in his tracks, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to see at all once he got past that candle, and he had no idea how long this hallway could possibly be. Kuroo passed him, chuckling to himself. "Scared of the dark? I don't understand why you swore up and down you'd make it through here."  
  
"Shut up! I'm not scared." Daishou crossed his arms, pissed off and somehow following behind even though he was scared shitless. "I bet you'll get so scared you'll piss yourself before we even get out of here."  
  
"Ha. Sure." The other let out another laugh at him, not noticing at all that he was walking right past the candle, straight into atramentous darkness. His body shook, a chill running down his spine, trying desperately to tell him he couldn't go any farther. But there was no way he could run back now, his pride was too tough for that, especially when it came to someone he hated as much as Kuroo. Daishou pushed himself forward, not expecting what happened next.  
  
A figure popped out from the floor, barely visible in the dark. It's face was torn up, made up of pieces of bones and flesh. It was covered in blood. That thing barely looked human, and it made a deafening screech as it emerged. The darker haired boy stepped back, shocked at the sudden scare. He laughed moments later though, realizing it was just a prop. In the light it would've been quite obvious, but in the dark it was a pretty well thought out effort to scare someone.  
  
Daishou, however, did not react so well. The second he saw someone -- rather, something -- jump out at them, he let out a girlish scream, almost as loud as the thing itself. His first instinct was to grab whatever was closest and safest, and that just happened to be Kuroo's arm. But that wasn't the end to his little scaredy cat fit. He hadn't done it since he was younger, yet suddenly his childish habit of pissing himself whenever he got severely scared was back. And it was happening, now.  
  
He felt the warm liquid slide down his thighs, spilling out no matter how tightly he pressed his legs together. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid to make any kind of movement. The pee kept flowing out of him, soaking his jeans and even Kuroo's as well, thanks to how he was pressed against him in fear. It didn't stop for what felt like an enternity; until he was completely empty.

"Daishou... It wasn't... um, it wasn't real..." Kuroo whispered quietly after he knew it was over, feeling pretty unsure himself of how to deal with this whole situation. Considering their type of relationship, it would be normal for him to tease him. Though, Kuroo didn't think he could bare to do it. After all Daishou had stepped back the second he realized the events that transpired, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes. He looked so... vulnerable and destroyed. 

He smacked his hands against the sides of his head, looking anywhere but at Kuroo. "That didn't just happen... There's no way I --" Daishou's voice quivered and tears streamed down his face. Of course it had to be  _him_ who saw this. "This can't be happening right now...!"

Kuroo wanted to comfort him, even if they were supposed to hate each other. He was slightly distracted by the pungent smell wavering towards him, sticking in the air and seeping into his nose. He could smell it whether he breathed through his mouth or not, it was that strong. That was to be expected if someone wet themselves in a tight hallway, but what wasn't to be expected was the fact that Kuroo was actually getting turned on by all of this. Seeing Daishou in such a state had already gotten him fully hard. It was distracting, but he couldn't ignore the weeping boy in front of him. 

"Look, look, it's fine." Kuroo tried to sound soothing, glancing away and hoping that the darkness hid how red his cheeks were. "We're still close to the entrance, okay? We can leave now. I won't... tell anyone about this." He scratched the back of his neck anxiously, this situation was embarrassing for both of them.

"Like hell you won't! If you tell anyone, Kuroo, I swear to god!" Daishou retorted, his face still glistening wet with tears.

"You're in no place to be making threats right now." Kuroo couldn't hold back a laugh at how easily he returned back to normal. Tears still slipped down his cheeks, and the taller male could tell he was still very distressed, but only Daishou would talk to him like that in a situation like this. "The others are waiting for us at the exit, so they won't see us leave. I'll text them and tell them someting came up and we had to go home. Tie your hoodie around your waist, it's dark so nobody should notice unless they get real close. I'm going to do the same, because, well--" He gestured to the wet spot on his thigh before tying his jacket around him. Not only that, but he hoped it would make his hard-on slightly less obvious once they got out of here. If Daishou, or anyone for that matter, noticed that.. it was game over. 

Daishou didn't much want to be taking orders from this jackass, but he knew he was right. He did the same, sticking close to him as they walked back to the entrance. "Why are you being so nice about this anyway? I'm surprised you didn't run and tell the whole team." 

"I'm not a bad guy, you know? We're just natural enemies. You piss me off, I piss you off. That's how it goes." He paused, not sure if he truly wanted to say anything more, "But I'm not going to take advantage of your weaknesses just to beat you. I'd rather help you, so we can fight on equal terms later."

"Well... thanks." He barely spit out the words, and Kuroo barely heard them. That was all he had left to say to the other, keeping his mouth shut until they made it outside and parted ways, both going back to their homes. 


	2. A Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't going to be disgusting and masturbate to the thought of his enemy pissing himself. Or, maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is so nasty man I'm not sorry

Last night was more than Kuroo could handle. After they exited the haunted attraction, they both went home without a word. He climbed straight into bed, not wanting to think about what just happened. It wasn't Daishou's fault, even if it was uncommon to wet yourself at that age, so he wasn't judging him. If anything, he was judging himself. He'd managed to calm down on the walk home, concentrating on the breeze and the sidewalk. But now that he was home, he couldn't relax. He couldn't push the thoughts out of his head, the sight of Daishou's face, his eyes wide with fear and embarassment, wet tears sliding down his cheeks...   
  
Ah, shit, he was hard again. It seemed like his body wasn't going to let this go, but he wasn't going to be disgusting and masturbate to the thought of his enemy pissing himself. Kuroo decided to find some video online and settled on this one Bokuto recommended to him. He slid a hand into his underwear, rubbing himself lightly as the video began to play. Man, the main girl really was cute. Especially when she had a cock in her mouth, and another in her hand. Maybe not so much when her face... started to change. Was he hallucinating? Because she was suddenly starting to look a lot like... Daishou. Okay, maybe this plan wouldn't work after all.  
  
Now there were more thoughts in his head, even worse ones. The image of Daishou, mouth filled with Kuroo's dick. He closed his eyes, but the image was still there, haunting him. To make things even more awful than just dirty thoughts, his hand was still pumping himself lightly. To the idea of his team mate's lips wrapped around his... Christ. Kuroo couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, and instead indulged himself in it. 

_' It was right after Daishou had his accident. He was staring down at the ground, frozen at the reality of what just happened. However, instead of consoling him, Kuroo had other plans._  
  
 _"Did_ _you just piss yourself?" He glared down at the shorter male. "Aren't you a little old for that? Oh my god, the team is going to find this hilarious."_  
  
_He could see the panic in Daishou's eyes as he looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed together -- as if that actually made him look intimidating. "Kuroo...! Don't you dare fucking tell anyone!"_  
  
_The bedheaded teen chuckled. "Then what? You're the one with disgusting, piss soaked jeans on right now. I wouldn't threaten me if I were you." He didn't give Daishou a chance to reply, continuing, "If you don't want me to tell them... then you'll have to do something for me in return."_  
  
_"Whatever! I'll do whatever you want, but you're not telling them!" Despite still wanting to sound aggressive, he knew he had to listen to Kuroo. The others finding out about this was not an option._  
  
_"Good, good. First, take off those nasty jeans. Boxers too, because I'm sure those are just as gross, if not more." He clicked his tongue at him, wanting to give off the impression that he was disgusted._  
  
_"... What?" Daishou thought that Kuroo's request would be later, but even if he knew it would be right now, he didn't expect him to say something like that. "No! What if someone comes in here?!" He protested and crossed his arms. It would be bad if someone caught him like he was now, but half naked was even worse._  
  
_Kuroo rolled his eyes, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Only one group is allowed in at a time, idiot. But, alright. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'll just call the guys and tell them why you went home."_  
  
_Shit! Telling them why he went home meant telling them about this. Daishou grabbed the other's phone with both hands. "No! Wait! ...I'll do it."_  
  
_"That's what I thought." Kuroo watched the shorter male strip himself of his pants along with his underwear. "Next, get on your knees."_  
  
_Daishou hesitated, but still obeyed, sinking down onto his knees. They were young, but he was old enough to understand what Kuroo was going to make him do. He'd stopped crying for the most part, though as he watched Kuroo unzip his jeans, he felt heavy tears stream down his face._

_"Are you crying again? Poor Sugu-chan is such a baby." Kuroo shook his head, gripping the other's chin, lighting grazing his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. His other hand fumbled with his dick, pulling it out of his boxers and presenting it to Daishou. "You're smart enough to know what to do next, yes?"_  
  
_He went to look at the ground, but Kuroo had a tight grip on his face. Daishou closed his eyes, whimpering. "I don't want to do it... please, Kuroo... Don't make me do this..." He whined, pleading for the other to stop._  
  
_"If you don't do this, I'm going to tell everyone you're a little baby who still pees his pants when he gets scared. Do you really want that?"_  
  
_Daishou choked out a sob, weeping for a moment. He still didn't want anyone to find out... So he did what Kuroo said, wrapping his lips around the cock in front of him. He already felt gross. Kuroo didn't seem to care about the other's clear disgust, grabbing two big handfuls of his hair and thrusting all the way into Daishou's throat. He was pretty sure he was going to vomit if Kuroo kept this up... He just had to keep going anyway, letting him uncaringly pound into his mouth. '_  
  
Oh god. In this imaginary situation in Kuroo's head, Daishou'd only just started started... But Kuroo could feel the familiar, hot feeling in his groin. He was already so close to his finish, jacking himself off hurriedly as he continued to imagine slamming his dick into Daishou's tear stained face. He'd never felt this good before, and as much as he wanted to keep going and savour the feeling, Kuroo couldn't hold back. He groaned as he came over his hand, gritting his teeth, eyes closed and still picturing Daishou.   
  
... Kuroo couldn't handle how unbearably disgusting he was. He wiped himself off with a tissue, tossing it before rolling over and shutting his eyes, this time his mind was blank. He just wanted to sleep now, he got it out of his system and he wouldn't have to think about all this anymore. Probably.  _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> oyaoaya btw i have 2 more chapters planned and they'll actually include smut so that's why it's tagged


End file.
